Carrie: Evolution
by hannibal1996
Summary: When Carrie White massacred everyone at the prom it triggered a series of events that caused the Sentinel uprising. The world is dying and the mutants face extinction. They need to save Carrie in order to save themselves.
1. The war

**Hello and welcome. I thought I would give this a go so here it is. This chapter will introduce you to the world that the X-men and Carrie will be in. I own neither. I hope you and enjoy and I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

In the beginning humans didn't know mutants exist. They were dismissed as demons or sorcerers. For thousands of years these people were segregated and become outcasts. This made mutants afraid to reveal themselves so whenever a mutation did manifest, the mutant would never know.

One night a mutant was pushed to the edge. Abused by her peers and even her own family this one girl lost control and caused destruction. Hundreds of people died that night and the ones who didn't wished they did. This was the Black Prom.

As soon as they worked out it was a mutant who caused it the mutant registration act was brought forward. All mutants were forced to register themselves, this made mutants angry. Established mutant terrorist Magneto launched an attack with his brotherhood. This caused the deaths of hundreds of people. The X-men became symbols of mutants who chose to help rather than destroy because they fought Magneto.

One attack though, one attack changed everything. One of Magneto's Acolytes murdered Senator Robert Kelly. This caused an outcry since the attack happened in the White house. The president was wounded and people became angry. The MRD was set up and the Sentinel program was refunded. The registration act was passed and this caused hell.

Mutants who didn't register were made examples of. The Morlocks were massacred by the MRD and they became symbols. Magneto attacked again but with an army of mutants. This caused the destruction of Washington. Magneto then attacked every major city in America and bought SHIELD to its knees. The X-men did what they could but it was too much. Then the unthinkable happened. Master Mold was put online and he took control of every Sentinel. The Sentinels then attacked the X-mansion causing the deaths of many X-men.

The war was raging on. Mutants established themselves in the island Genosha which was run by Magneto. Surviving X-men like Wolverine, Shadowcat, Rogue, Bishop and Polaris joined Magneto. The paradise didn't last long because the Sentinels attacked. The island was consumed with flames and the survivors left. A mutant attack on Master Mold failed. The plan was to upload a virus and shut down the Sentinels but it didn't work. Master Mold became corrupt and operated by itself which caused the Sentinels to attack other countries. Nimrod was created to lead the war against the world.

Humans became targets quickly and the MRD ended up being destroyed by their greatest weapon. The United Nations commissioned nuclear weapons but they only helped the Sentinels. After several years the remaining mutants and humans were banding together to survive. Monuments to the X-men were built, mainly Charles Xavier but one of the most famous ones was the monument of Carrie White. She had become a symbol of what happens when a mutant loses control.

Wolverine, Shadowcat, Bishop and Magneto were in a dark room.

''What have we got left?'' Wolverine asked.

''Nothing. We are out of supplies. We need to do this now.'' Magneto replied. He was in a wheelchair now because he chose to save Wanda from a Sentinel.

''We need to go back. Back to before this even started.'' Shadowcat said.

''What, when the Cajun killed Kelly?'' Wolverine asked. He was referring to Gambit.

''No, before the Black Prom.'' Shadowcat said.

They walked through a door to find themselves in laboratory. Forge and Beast were working on a machine.

''How are we doing?'' Bishop asked.

''I think we are ready.'' Forge replied. Beast couldn't talk because he was caught in an explosion.

Shadowcat hooked herself up to the machine.

''You are going to phase through time and end up in your younger self. Find Xavier and prevent all of this.'' Wolverine explained.

''Start it up.'' Shadowcat said. The machine lit up with a blue light and she started to phase.

A Sentinel burst through a wall and fired a missile. Magneto made the missile hit the Sentinel but several more burst in. Forge and Bishop picked up their guns and started to fire. Beast attacked one but was killed by an explosion. Magneto made several poles levitate and then impaled Sentinels. Wolverine destroyed several Sentinels but was caught in an energy beam destroying his skin. Deadpool, X-23 and Scarlet Witch burst in and destroyed several Sentinels but Nimrod burst in.

''Mutants detected. Destroy.'' Nimrod yelled. He fired several beams of energy

killing Forge and injuring Magneto.

''Goodbye.'' Shadowcat whispered as she watched her friends die. She then woke up in her old room. She looked around and it was the same as she remembered. It had worked.

''Kitty, are you alright? I detected something abnormal coming from your room.'' Charles asked through telepathy.

''We need to talk.'' Kitty replied.

Kitty was in Charles' office with Ororo and Logan.

''It's just some crazy nightmare half pint.'' Logan said dismissing her story.

''I think there is some truth in her story. Kitty or Katherine, may I?'' Charles asked.

''Please.'' Kitty replied. Charles entered her mind and saw everything. This was bad.

''Oh dear.'' Charles said. Logan and Ororos eyes widened. Kitty then flew across the room.

''Like what just happened?'' Kitty asked. She was back to her normal self.

Shadowcat woke up in the machine. It was burning and she was strapped in. Gambit and Pyro were fighting off Sentinels.

''Get her out.'' Gambit yelled. Pyro stopped the fires from consuming her and she phased through.

''Who let you out?'' Shadowcat asked.

''Anything I touch gets destroyed. It doesn't take much.'' Gambit replied. He had a chain around his wrist and he swung it to hit a Sentinel. The energy transferred from the chain and destroyed the Sentinel.

''Wanda.'' Pyro yelled. He watched Scarlet Witch get thrown across the room by a Sentinel. The Sentinels then left and Wolverine woke up.

''What the hell happened?'' Wolverine screamed.

''They just left.'' Scarlet Witch said.

''They don't just leave. I'll deal with you later.'' Wolverine said to Gambit.

''I told them. I don't know if it worked.'' Shadowcat said.

''It clearly didn't.'' Wolverine replied.

''Yes it did.'' Gambit replied. He looked at his hand to see a cut appear.

Carrie had been sent home early. She had her first period today in the shower room but there was a problem, she didn't know what a period was. She had freaked out and everybody had laughed at her. It was humiliating and traumatising. Margaret had taken her home and she was terrified.

''Go and pray little girl.'' Margaret said. Carrie was too traumatised to argue so she did. She was in there a few hours but she did very little praying, instead she just cried. It was horrible.

''Please let me out momma, please.'' Carrie begged. She was desperate for the toilet and was suffocating.

''Carrie dear come on out.'' Margaret yelled. Carrie left the closet and ran to the toilet.

Carrie came back downstairs and found Margaret with a bald man in a wheel chair.

''Hello Carrie. My name is Professor Charles Xavier.'' Charles said.

''Hi.'' Carrie said. She was a little suspicious.

''Professor Xavier here has an offer for you.'' Margaret said.

''I would like you to join my school. For gifted youngsters. You would lodge at my institute.'' Charles said.

''Really? Can I go? Please.'' Carrie asked.

''Well what are the religious facilities like?'' Margaret asked.

''We cater for all religions.'' Charles explained.

''What sort of gifted youngsters?'' Margaret asked.

''Ones like you Carrie. We know about your powers and we want to help.'' Charles said to Carrie telepathically.

''The academic sort.'' Charles said to Margaret.

''Please after what happened today I can't go back.'' Carrie begged.

''I want you praying every night and write and don't sin.'' Margaret said. This made Carrie happy.

**Well I hope you enjoyed. I want to know what you want to see next. Who should Carrie be best friends with? I think Rogue for some reason. Should there be more future parts? Should Carrie be good or bad? I don't know when the next chapter will be but please review. Until next time, have fun.**


	2. First day

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Carrie or X-men: Evolution. I would like to thank all of my reviewers.**

Carrie: Evolution chapter 2: First day

Carrie had arrived at the institute. She was nervous and worried that the people there would call her weird. She was afraid but Charles had assured her that none of it would happen.

They arrived at the front door. It was a big institution and lots of people probably lived there. Charles took her inside and Kitty Pryde walked past.

''Kitty, would you please escort Carrie to her room please. It is the one next to Remys.'' Charles said. Kitty looked a little concerned and Charles looked worried. It wasn't Remy they were worried about though.

''Sure.'' Kitty said. She was her normal cheerful self.

Kitty took Carrie upstairs.

''So where are you from? I just need to warn you that your room will be next to Remys but you will be fine because he is soooo in love with Rogue. I think you two would get along because you're quiet and so is she. I must warn you that your room is also next to Wade who is like super sweet but there may be dead bodies in his room. He keeps making fun of me because I may have kissed Piotr on New year.'' Kitty rambled. She was speaking to quickly for Carrie to even understand and yet she was saying more. Wade then walked up behind Kitty quietly and with his knees up high.

''Hello little human. It is me, big Russian guy.'' Wade said with a terrible Russian accent.

''Wade.'' Kitty yelled but Wade moved his attention to Carrie.

''Human or Phalanx or Kree or'' Wade said. He couldn't think of anything else and started to doubt the Kree.

''I'm Carrie.'' Carrie said. She was nervous due to the fact Wade had a sword in his hand.

''I like you Cassie.'' Wade said. He took her into his arms.

''Carrie.'' Carrie corrected him. She was still scared.

''Whatever. I like you, we should buy monocles someday.'' Wade said. He then walked off whistling Let it go.

''Well that was fun as always. Goodluck.'' Kitty said. She then ran off.

Carrie walked into the empty room. She put her bags down and sat on the bed. She then started to miss Margaret. She had no idea why but she started to miss her. Margaret was always horrible to her and never told her important information. Ororo then walked in.

''How are you feeling Carrie?'' Ororo asked.

''I feel...Have I made the right choice?'' Carrie asked.

''Yes you have Carrie. Look I know it is scary but you need to know that we always have each others back.'' Ororo explained. She sat next to Carrie.

''But I'm weird.'' Carrie said.

''I don't see a weird girl. I see a confident, beautiful young woman.'' Ororo said. This made Carrie feel more confident.

Carrie was walking round the institute and was starting to feel good about herself.

''Remy.'' Rogue screamed. She was storming towards the kitchen.

''Now come on Cherie.'' Remy said as he followed her.

''Don't even think about it swamp rat.'' Rogue yelled. She took off her glove.

''You won't do that to Remy.'' Remy said with his devilish grin.

''I'd get back if I was you bub.'' Logan said to Carrie. He took her back into a cupboard by the stairs.

''Are they normally like that?'' Carrie asked.

''This is one of their good days. If you ever need to hide, come here.'' Logan said.

''Why are you hiding?'' Carrie asked. He was a big guy and looked like he could take care of himself.

''Wade wants to go fishing.'' Logan said. Carrie had met Wade and she thought Wade and water would be a bad idea. They started to hear a lawn mower in the corridor.

''Logan oh Logan. I miss you.'' Wade yelled.

''Wade.'' Logan yelled. He ran towards the lawn mower and cut it up with his claws. Carrie decided to run.

Carrie was walking down the corridor. She then bumped into Rogue.

''Hey. You must be the new girl. Do you want advice? stay away from Remy.'' Rogue said. She seemed annoyed.

''My room is next to his.'' Carrie said. She was a little nervous.

''The one in between his and Wades?'' Rogue asked.

''Yeah.'' Carrie said.

''You are coming with me.'' Rogue said. She took Carrie into the living room.

''What is going on?'' Carrie asked. She was still nervous and shy.

''I am going to explain to you how to survive in this place.'' Rogue said.

''Thanks.'' Carrie said.

''First off, what are your powers?'' Rogue asked.

''I can move things with my mind when I concentrate.'' Carrie explained.

''Telekinesis, sweet. I have power absorption so don't let me touch your skin.'' Rogue explained.

''Noted.'' Carrie said.

**Future**

Wolverine, Scarlet Witch, Pyro and Gambit were sat in a small room. Magneto and Shadowcat were asleep.

''More will be coming.'' Wolverine said. He was sharpening his claws.

''What exactly are we going to do?'' Pyro asked.

Bishop, X-23 and Deadpool were watching the perimeter. They looked out the window and saw the empty city.

''Now what?'' X-23 asked.

''Two-hundred and thirty three bottles of beer on the wall Two-hundred and thirty three bottles of beer. One falls down and now theres.'' Deadpool sang.

''Deadpool, shut up.'' Bishop said.

''Do you hear that?'' X-23 asked.

''Hear what?'' Bishop asked.

''Get down.'' X-23 yelled. Two missiles came towards them. The explosion threw the three to the side.

A Sentinel carrier appeared and twenty Sentinels came flying out of it. Bishop started to fire everything he had at them and Deadpool did the same. X-23 was unconscious. The others appeared and got involved in the fight. Gambit and Pyro managed to take down a few Sentinels whilst Wolverine got trapped in between three. Scarlet Witch was taking down their flight abilities causing them to crash. They were quickly overwhelmed.

''What do we do?'' Bishop asked. He managed to blow up a sentinel.

''I think this is our end.'' Wolverine yelled. He was caught in an explosion.

The Sentinel carrier then exploded in the air. The Sentinels then fell apart.

''Who the hell was that?'' Scarlet Witched asked. A mysterious figure floated down. It was Carrie.

''You died.'' Pyro said.

''Is that what you were told.'' Carrie said.

**Past**

Carrie and Rogue were in the kitchen looking for some chocolate.

''We need chocolate.'' Rogue said.

''So is there anything around here?'' Carrie asked.

''Cinema, park, danger room. Usual stuff.'' Rogue said.

''Danger room?'' Carrie asked. She was a little alarmed by it.

''Training facility. Here we go.'' Rogue found a bar of chocolate.

''Any good?'' Carrie asked

''Logan will show you around. He is the small, gruff one.'' Rogue said. Carrie remembered him.

''I saw him, he's nice.'' Carrie said. Rogue looked a little shocked.

''Just wait until dinner time.'' Rogue said.

Rogue and Carrie were walking around the grounds. Bobby was taking Jubilee ice skating on the fountain. Scott and Kurt just got back from town.

''Hey Rogue. Who is this?'' Kurt asked. He took his holowatch off. Carrie was a little startled.

''This is Carrie. Careful fuzzball, she's shy.'' Rogue said.

''My bad. So where are you from Carrie?'' Kurt asked.

''Rogue, there you are cherie.'' Remy interrupted. He had a photograph in his hand.

''Will Gambit be able to get Rogue to love him like every fanfiction ever. I mean real original guys or...I lost where I was going with this.'' Wade said to you.

''Who is he talking to?'' Carrie asked.

''We still don't know.'' Scott said.

''Have a look at this. The professor had more hair than Logan.'' Remy said. He showed them a picture of Charles in the 70's.

''Looks a lot like James McAvoy from Day of future past. I remember now, fuck you Hannibal1996.'' Wade said to you.

''Who is this guy?'' Scott asked. Wade just ignored him.

''So Carrie. Welcome to the X-men.'' Rogue said. Carrie started to feel a little accepted.

''Well it is customary we take the new guy out for a burger so come on Carrie.'' Kurt said.

Bobby slips and fires an icicle. Carrie panicked and threw it to the side. It scrapped Remys hand giving him a scar.

''I'm sorry.'' Carrie said. She started to get scared.

''Remy be fine. Rogue has done a lot worse to me.'' Remy said smiling.

Carrie was starting to think she was going to enjoy it there. They seemed like good people.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; How is Carrie alive in the future? Logan is scared of Wade, what do you think of Wade? Carrie is starting to adjust to life at the institute, who else should she meet? I am open to all suggestions and until next time, have fun.**


	3. David

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Carrie or X-men: Evolution. I would like to thank all of my reviewers.**

Carrie: Evolution chapter 3: David

Carrie was walking around the shopping centre. She was buying stuff for her room and school. Xavier had managed to set up the institute as a school. It was good because she didn't have to go to Bayville High School which was good because she was told bad things about it.

Carrie was having a hot dog with Rogue and Kitty. Carrie had never really had a hotdog before so it was an interesting experience for her.

''So Carrie, what is like with all the retro gear, you know?'' Kitty asked. Carrie was confused.

''Allow me to translate. She wants to know why your clothing is so old fashioned.'' Rogue said.

''Momma never bought me new clothes because apparently they're sinful.'' Carrie explained.

''Ok, makes sense.'' Kitty said. Rogue could see what she was on about after looking at Amaras wardrobe

The three were walking around the shopping centre. They weren't exactly buying anything just browsing.

''She will be doing this for around an hour but won't buy anything. There is often complaining.'' Rogue whispered to Carrie.

''Hide me.'' Kitty said. She started to look around and hid behind a clothes rack. Lance and the rest of the Brotherhood were in the shop.

''Who are they?'' Carrie asked.

''The Brotherhood. They're like our enemies but also our friends. Kitty and Lance had a thing.'' Rogue explained.

''Lance?'' Carrie asked. Rogue was expecting this.

''The one who looks like a Nickelback fan….That one.'' Rogue pointed out. She knew Carrie had no idea who Nickelback were.

Wanda left the Brotherhood and walked over to Carrie and Rogue.

''Hey Rogue.'' Wanda said. She looked really bored.

''Hey Wanda. This is Carrie.'' Rogue said.

''Sup?'' Wanda asked. Carrie stood there frozen.

''She's asking how you are.'' Rogue whispered.

''Fine thanks. You?'' Wanda asked.

''I'm alright thanks.'' Carrie said. John walked over.

''But why?'' John moaned. He sounded like a toddler.

''Look whenever you go out with them lot you always end up destroying something.'' Wanda said to John. He had been her boyfriend for about a year. They loved each other but had a funny way of showing it.

''Which lot?'' Rogue asked.

''Guess.'' Wanda said. Rogue sighed. Carrie assumed Wade would be involved.

''Who?'' Carrie asked.

''John, Remy, Wade, Piotr and Logan meetup and go hunting from time to time.'' Wanda informed. Carrie was right, he was involved. Hunting though, should he be allowed near guns.

''Apparently David is coming back. He will probably go.'' Rogue said.

''Who's David?'' Carrie asked.

''The professors son. He's a little...On edge.'' Rogue explained.

''Please.'' John begged.

''No.'' Wanda said. She was getting angry.

''Fine but no Australian love tonight or...A million years.'' John said walking off. Wanda made him trousers fall down. The three just laughed.

**Future**

Carrie, Gambit, Pyro, Scarlet Witch, Magneto, Shadowcat, Wolverine, Bishop and Deadpool were all talking. It was a cold night and they had a fire.

''Legend has it you died during the Black Prom.'' Bishop said.

''It didn't happen that way.'' Carrie said.

''Then how did it happen?'' Scarlet Witch asked.

''I can't remember but I just woke up in some prison cell. I was there for a few years and recently got out.'' Carrie explained.

''How did you escape?'' Wolverine asked.

''I had help.'' Carrie said.

''From whom?'' Gambit asked.

''The man I love.'' Carrie said. A tear started to build up in her eye.

**Past**

Carrie was in bed. She was trying to sleep but the noise from Wades room kept her up. She got out of bed and knocked on his door.

''Carrie. How are you on this fine night? Can I take your coat?'' Wade asked. For some reason he was dressed in a tuxedo. He had a monocle and top hat.

''Can you keep it down please?'' Carrie asked.

''What a swellegant idea. I'm afraid I wont be able though because I'm cooking bagels.'' Wade said. He had a load of butter on his foot.

''Is that fire?'' Carrie asked. She saw fire in the background.

''I don't know how to make bagels.'' Wade said.

''He never changes.'' A young blonde scottish man said. He was at the end of the corridor with a suitcase.

''I don't think we have met.'' Carrie said.

''David. I'm going to assume you're Carrie.'' David said. He walked over and shook her hand. Wade waved a bagel in between them.

''I'm going to go back to bed.'' Carrie said before walking back into her room.

''I'll see you tomorrow then.'' David said. Carrie smiled at him. Her heart was racing.

The next morning Erik was sat in park. Charles met him by the chessboard and the two started to play.

''So David is back.'' Erik said.

''Yes he is Erik. Any new recruits into your Brotherhood?'' Charles asked. Erik just smiled.

''No Charles. I hear you have a new girl, White?'' Erik asked.

''Yes.'' Charles said. They both knew what this meant.

''I thought she wouldn't have existed.'' Erik said.

''We need her safe.'' Charles said.

''Why Charles?'' Erik asked. They both knew who she was.

''In the future a war will be fought. We need to protect her. Join me Erik, please.'' Charles asked. He had asked so many times.

''One of these days Charles, one of these days.'' Erik said. The two continued to play.

**Future**

Carrie, Gambit, Pyro, Scarlet Witch, Magneto, Shadowcat, Wolverine, Bishop and Deadpool were in the base. They were getting ready to leave.

''So like where do we go now?'' Shadowcat asked.

''We should head for Moscow. The word is it is safe there.'' Wolverine said. They had a jet ready to use.

''We go to New York.'' Carrie said.

''That's where the Master Mold is. Are you crazy?'' Pyro asked.

''I am crazy Carrie.'' Carrie said.

''Look I know he is there but you can't put your life at risk for him.'' Wolverine snapped.

''He did it for me. Look we know where Master Mold is and we know how to destroy him.'' Carrie explained.

''How?'' Magneto asked.

''We have help from the future.'' Carrie explained.

''Future?'' Scarlet Witch asked.

''We have Cable.'' Carrie explained. There was a plan but it was very risky.

**Past**

Carrie was walking around the institute the next day. She was tired and had just been learning about the civil rights movement and now wanted to relax since that was her last lesson. She was walking around and bumped into David.

''Fancy running into you again.'' David said. Carries heart started to race again.

''It sure is weird. How are you?'' Carrie asked. She started to go red.

''I've had better days. Here's some advice, never try any of Wades cooking.'' David said. The two started to laugh.

''I'll make sure I don't. I haven't seen you around.'' Carrie said.

''I was...Busy. Do you want to do something?'' David said. Carrie was nervous.

''Sure.'' Carrie said.

Carrie and David were about to walk out of the institute. Remy and Rogue walked up to them.

''Hey, Remy ain't seen you around mon ami.'' Remy said.

''Hey Remy. I'm going to assume Jean and Scott are still a little suspicious of me.'' David said. He and Remy started to laugh.

''Only a little. Does Wanda know you're back?'' Remy asked.

''Yeah I spoke to her.'' David said.

''What are you two up to?'' Rogue asked. She was suspicious of the two.

''Just going out for a minute.'' Carrie said. She started to go red and David started to laugh.

''Just for a minute.'' David said. He and Carrie walked out.

Erik was sat in his office. He was emailed some blueprints and was looking at them on the screen. The blueprints were of a new, improved version of Sentinels.

''This could cause a problem.'' Erik said to himself. He picked up the phone.

Charles was watching Carrie and David leave the institute. He was happy for David ever since Lucas. The phone started to ring.

''Charles. The Sentinels are being rebuilt.'' Erik said.

''This could be a problem.'' Charles said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Carrie and David, do you think it's a good idea due to David's past? Who else is waiting for Carrie in the future? Do you think the Black Prom still happened? I am open to all suggestions and until next time, have fun.**


	4. Fathers day

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Carrie or X-men: Evolution. I would like to thank all of my reviewers.**

Carrie: Evolution chapter 4: Fathers day

Carrie was walking around the shops with Remy and Kitty. They were fathers day shopping and Kitty was on the verge of having a meltdown.

''I can't just get him a tie. Are you...Wade?'' Kitty asked.

''Ok. Let's try something else, what does he like?'' Remy asked.

''I dunno.'' Kitty replied.

''What are you getting your dad?'' Carrie asked to Remy.

''Cajun whisky.'' Remy replied. All Carrie knew about alcohol was her fathers alcohol cabinet which she has never seen opened once.

''Is that even a thing?'' Carrie asked.

''I found it, it's perfect.'' Kitty yelled.

''Aftershave?'' Remy asked.

''Bitch I will phase you into the floor and it will be like the scene of the Lone Ranger.'' Kitty said.

''What is it?'' Carrie asked.

''I'll get him Taken 2 on DVD.'' Kitty said. She looked really proud of herself.

''Taken 2?'' Remy asked.

''Taken 2.'' Kitty said.

''The sequel to one of the greatest films ever?'' Remy asked. He seemed to be in shock.

''Yeah. It's good.'' Kitty said.

''Never seen it.'' Carrie said.

''Don't.'' Remy replied.

''Well what do you recommend?'' Kitty asked. She looked at Carrie.

''I really don't know. I never really watched many films.'' Carrie said.

''I'm sure David is willing to fix that.'' Kitty said. She started to giggle.

**Future**

Carrie, Gambit, Pyro, Scarlet Witch, X-23, Deadpool, Bishop, Magneto, Wolverine and Shadowcat were in a jet. They were heading for New York.

''Are you sure about this?'' Wolverine asked.

''I'm sure. Master Mold will be there.'' Carrie said.

''I thought Cable was just a legend. The soldier from the future.'' Bishop said.

''We got trouble.'' Magneto said. He was piloting the jet with Shadowcat.

Four Sentinels were flew up the jet. They were detected on the radar.

''What are we going to do?'' Shadowcat asked.

They opened the exits. Pyro and Bishop looked out to see the four Sentinels. Bishop fired a few shots but kept missing.

''Don't worry mate, I have an idea.'' Pyro said. He knew the Sentinels had rockets on them so they could fly. He took control of the fire that was inside the rockets and burnt all the way through the Sentinels blowing them up.

''That's all good but now they know we are a threat.'' Scarlet Witch said.

They witnessed a large explosion in the background. It was a Sentinel factory.

''That wasn't, it couldn't have been.'' Magneto said.

''Cable?'' Gambit asked.

''That wasn't Cable, that was something else.'' Carrie replied.

The jet landed in an abandoned runway. There was a van waiting for them. It was dark and cold, everything was in ruins.

''Good to see you again.'' Psylocke said. She was going to take them to the base.

''Here they are. The army.'' Carrie said.

''He managed to convince the survivors to help us. We still have problems with the MLF though.'' Psylocke replied.

''So where are we going?'' Wolverine asked. He lit up a cigare.

''Two miles east. Not many Sentinels hang around here.'' Psylocke replied. There were several Sentinel parts laying around the place and set out as warnings.

''Why not?'' Shadowcat asked.

''They just don't. Something about the area.'' Psylocke replied.

**Past**

Carrie was walking along the corridor. She always hated fathers day since Margaret would never tell her anything about her father. She was walking down the corridor. She had decided to buy some films so she could actually see what everyone was on about.

She was sat watching the Great Gatsby. She had read the book and was enjoying the film. David walked in.

''Hey.'' Carrie said. She was rather happy to see him.

''Don't go talk to Wade...He's a bit on edge at the moment.'' David said. He sat down next to Carrie. It was night time and they were both tired.

''What do you mean?'' Carrie asked.

''Oh daddy why did I have to be scared in the opera? Why did we have to go down that dark alley?'' Wade yelled. He was in his room brooding.

''That's Green Lantern you idiot.'' Evan yelled from his room.

''I thought it was Flash.'' Piotr yelled from his room.

''I'll ask my Kryptonian hologram father. He looks like Russell Crowe.'' Wade replied.

''I always imagines him more like Marlon Brando. And that's Batman you nutcase.'' Evan yelled.

''That was random.'' Carrie said.

''Wade would say something like, the writer just wanted to fill space with a random joke and just squeeze Wade in.'' David explained.

''Writer?'' Carrie asked.

''He thinks this is fanfiction.'' David said.

''Well that is just stupid. I mean fanfiction? Seriously?'' Carrie said.

''I know right. He reckons that there is another one in which you in which you are Hit-Girls cousin.'' David said. The two started to laugh.

''I look nothing like her.'' Carrie said. She had watched Kick Ass earlier and actually liked it.

The two continued to watch the film and made jokes till at least 1. They had some music playing in the background.

''It is late. I gotta be up early to hang out with dad.'' David said.

''Fathers day, I remember.'' Carrie said. She was about to fall asleep, she had never stayed up this late before.

The song 'Love is blindness was playing out loud. David quickly kissed Carrie before walking away. Carrie was shocked but processed the information quickly. She ran up to him and kissed him. It felt weird because of how Margaret told her boys were evil but it felt...Good.

Carrie and David were up for another hour. They were listening to Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey. They were in each others arms and were slowly dancing.

''You have some really girly songs on your ipod.'' Carrie said. She was near asleep.

''You are really tired.'' David said.

''Aren't you?'' Carrie asked.

''I never really sleep much.'' David replied.

**Future**

Carrie, Gambit, Pyro, Scarlet Witch, X-23, Deadpool, Bishop, Magneto, Wolverine and Shadowcat along with Psylocke walked into a small underground base. There were several people asleep on the floor.

''David.'' Carrie said. She ran towards David and kissed him.

''I did it, I got the army.'' David said.

''And I got the others.'' Carrie said. Cable walked out of the shadows.

''Gentlemen, women. You know why you are here.'' Cable said.

''Literally just for the sake of it. Readers, I need you to troll this story, TROLL IT.'' Deadpool yelled to you.

''Shut up Wade.'' Cable said as he loaded his weapon.

''I've missed you so much.'' Carrie said to David.

''Soon it will be over and we will have no need for a warrior.'' David replied.

''Then you can be the man that I fell in love with again.'' Carrie said.

Remy was sat in the corner. He had a picture of him and Rogue.

''I'm sorry Anna-Marie.'' Remy said with a tear down his cheek.

**Past**

Carrie woke up in her bed. She was in a good mood and excited.

''Oh daddy I just wanted to be a test pilot like you.'' Wade yelled.

''That's it.'' Evan yelled. There was a loud bang.

''You're not nice.'' Wade yelled.

Carrie walked around the institute and remembered David was out with Charles. She was walking around the institute. She was bored and was walking around aimlessly.

Rogue and Remy were sitting on a balcony.

''He loved the Cajun Whisky thanks. What about Logan and his cubans?'' Remy asked.

''He liked them but I think he has spent most of the time questioning where I got them.'' Rogue said.

''Plenty more where they came from.'' Remy said.

''Noted.'' Rogue said.

''So…?'' Remy asked.

''Not happening.'' Rogue said.

''Oh but Gambit needs to know Cherie.'' Remy said.

''Not happening Swamp Rat.'' Rogue said.

''Just another filler guys until the big twist...This is not a well written story. He should have gone with the David and Charles conversation about how David has a thing for Carrie but instead we get a pointless subplot.'' Wade said. He is addressing you.

Carrie was walking to the shop. She felt like buying a chocolate bar or something like that. She wanted to hang out with David so badly. She started to think about how everything had changed, she started to think about how she had become more confident.

''Hey, where's your father. Oh wait.'' A familiar voice said. Carrie froze in fear.

''Please, not you.'' Carrie whispered to herself.

''What's up? Having another period? Creepy bitch.'' It was Chris Hargensen. Carrie was now terrified.

''Told you.'' Wade said to you.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Carrie and David are an actual pair, what do you think? What do you think is going to happen in the future? Chris is back, what does that mean? Should Chris have a power? Please ignore Wade. I am going to have a go at a next time trailer.**

**A nanobot based creature attacks Cable. Rogue is walking down a hotel corridor. David is talking to Lucas. Carrie opens one of the hotel doors.**

**''Who else?'' Carrie said.**

**I am open to all suggestions and until next time, have fun.**


	5. Stuff of nightmares

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Carrie or X-men: Evolution. I would like to thank all of my reviewers.**

Carrie: Evolution chapter 5: Stuff of nightmares

Carrie stood there, staring at Chris. It was like staring into the face of the devil itself. She was terrified.

''What is it bitch? You know I got banned from prom because of you, so bitch. I will have my revenge.'' Chris said. She was very angry and Carrie was scared.

Chris was ready to punch Carrie but her fist stopped in midair. Carrie froze in fear, she couldn't even use her powers.

''What are you doing?'' Chris asked.

''The same question could be asked to you.'' David said. He walked towards the two. He seemed different, he seemed angry.

''Fuck youuuu.'' Chris fell to the ground. She wa struggling to move.

''David? What are you doing?'' Carrie asked.

''You think you can just show up and hurt her.'' David said. His eyes started to change, his hair turned to a more darker orange.

''Kill her, kill her, kill her, killer her.'' Lucas said. He was inside Davids head.

''David stop this please.'' Carrie begged. Chris was screaming in pain.

David stopped. His nose started to bleed and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Chris stood up.

''This is not over freak.'' Chris said before running off.

Carrie and David returned to the institute. David was still unconscious and Carrie was worried. David was in his room and Carrie was in hers. Logan walked inside.

''How you feelin' kid?'' Logan said as he walked in. He put a mug of hot chocolate on the desk.

''Thanks.'' Carrie said. She was still a little shaken from earlier.

''Don't say thanks yet, Kitty made it.'' Logan said. He came to sit near her.

''What happened to him?'' Carrie asked.

''Lucas. David was at a mental institution, he tried to kill us all. Lucas is his dark side, he is a monster.'' Logan explained. Carrie was terrified.

**Future**

David and Carrie were sitting around a fire.

''So what happens after this?'' Carrie asked.

''I don't have to be the warrior anymore.''

''What happened?''

**Flashback**

David was walking down the empty street. It was filled with broken cars, debris and corpses. It was dark and cold with the wind sending chills down anyones spine. David walked up to a building and entered. Inside was the Hellfire club.

''How may I help you?'' Sebastian Shaw, the leader asked. He knew David was coming and had prepared.

''This war needs to end.'' David said. He threw his shotgun on the ground, he was tired.

''And you think you can do that?'' Selene asked.

''You know what is inside me, I need it.'' David explained.

''You want him unleashed?'' Sebastian asked.

''No, I want his power. I want to be a warrior.'' David explained.

''We can make you a legion of warriors, you will be a legion of one.'' Emma said. She put her hands on his head.

''What must I do in return?'' David asked.

''You will kill a man for us with your warrior mind. You will kill...Nick Fury.'' Emma explained. David knew what he had to do.

''Make me the legion.'' David said. He started to scream in pain.

**End Flashback**

''I killed him in the battle of San Diego. I ripped that Helicarrier out of the sky and crashed it into the ground. He burnt along with that Sentinel factory.'' David explained.

''And then you came for me.'' Carrie said.

''Exactly.'' David said.

**Past**

It was late into the night and everyone was sleeping. David was laying in his bed, unconscious but his mind was active. David was inside his mind with Lucas.

''What are you doing here?'' David asked.

''That is a lovely lass, she would make a great lover.'' Lucas said laughing. He was enjoying this.

''We're not like that.'' David said. Lucas smirked.

''Have you been inside her mind?'' Lucas asked.

''No. And I never will.'' David said.

''Fine. But I will.'' Lucas said. Fire then surrounded David, he was afraid. Lucas disappeared.

''Please don't.'' David begged.

''I wonder what the others are like.'' Lucas said.

Remy, Rogue, Wade, Carrie, Kitty, David and the other X-men were in a hotel corridor.

''Lucas stop this.'' David yelled.

''I swear this reminds me of a Doctor Who episode.'' Kitty said.

''Seriously? Come on just get to the future part already, that is literally why we are only reading this.'' wade screamed.

''What are you on about?'' Rogue asked.

''I don't know about you guys but Remy is going to investigate.'' Remy said. They started to walk down the corridor.

Rogue was walking down and walked up to a door. It felt like it was drawing her in, she opened it and looked inside. There it was. Rogue standing over a dead Remy with one of her gloves on the floor. She felt like crying.

Remy opened a door that he got a weird feeling from. He looked inside and a tear went down his cheek. It was his father, Jean-Luc. He was sat in a chair with a knife in his chest. Bella was standing next to him, she had killed him as revenge for Remy leaving.

Kitty opened her door. Inside was something she wished she never had to see. It was her, all on her own with a flower in her hand. Everyone had left her and Piotr had humiliated her, she felt like crying. Kitty looked in horror.

Wade opened his door. Inside was Weapon Xi from X-men origins: Wolverine. Wade fell to his knees.

''Noooo.'' Wade yelled like Darth Vader.

David was walking around the corridor. He walked up to a door and opened it. There Lucas stood with the burning institute behind him.

''One day, you will need me.'' Lucas said smiling.

Carrie walked up to her door. Everyone had disappeared but she saw the door with the number 7 on the door. She opened it and looked inside.

''Who else.'' Carrie said. She was terrified, this was the last person she ever wanted to see.

''They will laugh at you.'' The figure in the room said. Carrie closed the door.

Suddenly everyone woke up.

''Don't worry my X-men, we suffered a telepathic attack but we are fine now. I have dealt with it.'' Charles said telepathically. David suddenly woke up in his bed.

**Future**

Everyone was singing and dancing. They knew they were going out to battle soon and they knew they didn't have a chance of returning. A small drill drilled through the wall. A load of small pieces of metal fell through the hole. The joined together to build a Sentinel.

''Prime Sentinel.'' Pyro yelled. The Prime Sentinel fired a blast. Everyone ran for weapons whilst the Sentinel attacked. He threw several people around and blasted Wolverine.

''Shoot it.'' Cable yelled. He fired his gun at the Sentinel but the nanobot based creature managed to rebuild itself. The Sentinel scratched Cables leg. David picks up and axe and attacked the Sentinel.

He beats it several times.

''You die now.'' David yelled. The Sentinel was ready to fire a blast at David but he used his Pyrokinesis to use the energy to melt the Sentinel nanobots.

''Warrior.'' Carrie said.

''A legion in one.'' David replied.

**Past**

Everyone was sat around the table eating breakfast. David had joined them but was still really tired.

''Scott, what did you see?'' Kitty asked.

''Just the lasers and my brother. What about you?'' Scott asked.

''Nothing really. I have no fear.'' Kitty said. She was starting to blush because she didn't want to admit about Piotr. Charles entered the room.

''As you know the school year is nearly out and we will have our annual celebration.'' Charles said.

''Yahoo. Party, now that's my language.'' Kurt said with enthusiasm.

''We will be having it with the High School in the institute.'' Charles said.

''Why?'' Jean asked.

''Mutant and human relations.'' Charles said.

''Hannibal1996 doesn't want to kill many X-men that's why.'' Wade mumbled.

''Could be a fun evening.'' David whispered to Carrie.

Chris was on her phone. She had checked twitter and found tweets about the upcoming party.

''If I can't have mine, she won't have her.'' Chris said to herself.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; There is going to be an end of year party, like a prom? What is Chris planning? Who was Carries greatest fear? Will Lucas use that later? How is David going to deal with Lucas? Next time:**

**Carrie, Rogue and Kitty are in a dress shop, Wanda walks up to them. Three jets are flying through New York, an army of Sentinels are chasing them. A jet gets hit by a missile and crashes into a building.**

**''Nimrod.'' Cable screams, there is an explosion in the background.**

**I am open to all suggestions and until next time, have fun.**


	6. Dress shopping

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Carrie or X-men: Evolution. I would like to thank all of my reviewers.**

Carrie: Evolution chapter 6: Dress shopping

Carrie was eating breakfast. Kitty was going to drag her and Rogue dress shopping. She was excited but Rogue was dreading it. David walked in with Remy.

''So Remy and John are going to that fancy shop, you in?'' Remy asked.

''Why the hell not.'' David replied.

''That's the attitude. Piotr might drive us to the place and then we just get the suits.'' Remy said. He seemed to jump with joy.

''Sounds great. Hey Carrie.'' David said as he sat down next to her. He took a slice of her bacon and gave a devilish grin.

''You seem better.'' Carrie said.

''It's because you're around.'' David replied. The two kissed.

''Ewww.'' Wade said as he walked in.

''Suit shopping?'' Remy asked Wade.

''Can I bring my swords?'' Wade replied. He seemed rather excited.

''You can bring one.'' Remy said.

''Maybe my Hattori Hanzo or my, my.'' Wade yelled running off.

''What are you doing today?'' David asked Carrie.

''Dress shopping with Kitty and Rogue.'' Carrie replied.

''Rogue dress shopping? It's a sign of the apocalypse.'' Remy replied.

''Don't jinx it Remy.'' David said.

**Future**

Everyone was getting into one of three jets. They were all identical to the blackbird but seemed more heavily equipped. Shadowcat, Carrie and X-23 were boarding one. They sat next to Bishop.

''This is going to be hell on earth isn't it?'' Shadowcat asked. She was starting to think that she didn't achieve anything by going back in time. Scarlet Witch, Gambit, Deadpool and Pyro walked in and sat down.

Cable and David then walked in.

''What happens now, we do in the name of every mutant and human who has perished and is yet to perish. This is the last stand and we have united. Brotherhood, X-men and humans. Today we end this.'' Cable said in an inspirational way.

The jets took off and flew towards the Sentinel base. Everyone was silent because they couldn't say a word.

''I'm surprised you're quiet Deadpool.'' X-23 said.

''I'm surprised you said anything at all. Where's Wolverine hiding?'' Deadpool replied. He was looking around.

''He's piloting the jet with Magneto.'' Cable answered.

They were flying further and further into the battlezone. They had organised for the other resistance groups to meet them there so they had more of an army. Suddenly there was a huge explosion. A group of ten Sentinels flew up behind them and started firing missiles.

''Pyro.'' Bishop yelled. Pyro fired a blast of fire at Bishop giving him the energy.

More and more Sentinels started to chase them. Bishop and Pyro walked over to the opening at they lowered it. Pyro used his powers to blow up the Sentinels, they had fire coming out of their rocket packs and Pyro re-routed it back into the Sentinel. Bishop fired several shots and destroyed a Sentinel.

The other jets were firing back. A missile hit one of the engines on one of the jets. It spun out of control and hit the side of a building going up in flames. Carrie walked up to the Pyro and Bishop.

''Willing to have a go?'' Pyro asked. Carrie raised her hand and then flung it to the ground. The Sentinels fell to the street and went up in flame.

**Past**

Kitty, Rogue and Carrie were at the shop. Kitty was running around acting like a child as usual, she was a little too over excited.

''What do you think? Blue or green.'' Kitty asked as she looked at the two dresses. They were more or less the same.

''Blue?'' Rogue said. She didn't really know or care.

''Green?'' Carrie said. She was about as clueless.

''You guys are no help.'' Kitty said with a huff.

Wanda walked up to them.

''Hey guys.'' Wanda said. She didn't really want to be there.

''Hey Wanda.'' The three girls said at the same time. Once they realised what had happened Kitty was jumping for joy.

''We're sisters.'' Kitty said. She was clearly happy. Wanda was laughing at Rogues face.

''Kill me.'' Rogue said. Carrie started to chuckle and stopped as soon as Rogue looked at her.

''We should have matching dresses.'' Kitty said.

''I love everything.'' Wanda said. She was having a laughing fit as she watched Rogue go even paler.

David and Remy were trying on suits. They were sword fighting with walking sticks. John walked out in an orange suit.

''What do you think?'' John said walking out. He seemed pleased with himself.

''I swear I saw that on Dumb and Dumber.'' David replied.

''So...'' John said.

''Very you.'' Remy replied. Piotr walked out in a classic tuxedo.

''In Soviet Russia the suit wears you.'' John said in the worst accent possible and started laughing.

''Do you want me to leave you here?'' Piotr asked. John was then silent.

''Swag all day, swag all night. Deadpool swag, you're doing alright.'' Wade said as he walked out of the dressing room. He was wearing his Deadpool suit with a tuxedo over the top.

''Smooth Wade.'' Remy said.

''What can i get for you?'' The shop owner asked.

''What about this one?'' David asked. He pointed towards a white dinner jacket.

''To jazzy.'' Remy replied.

''You watch too much British TV.'' David said. He tried the jacket on and smiled.

Carrie was walking around the dress shop with Wanda. Rogue was trying to kill herself and Kitty kept going on and on.

''So you and David.'' Wanda said casually.

''Yeah.'' Carrie said.

''Must be difficult with you know.'' Wanda said.

''What?'' Carrie asked.

''Well he was in the hospital for all that time.'' Wanda said. Carrie started to remember.

''Yeah, I need to talk to him about that.'' Carrie said. She didn't want to though.

''What dress are you going for?'' Wanda asked. Carrie couldn't decide.

''Nothing I like really.'' Wanda said.

''Why don't you make one.'' Carrie walked over to the pink material and smiled.

**Future**

The last remaining jets landed on a street. They walked outside and were greeted by several people.

''Good to see you guys.'' The leader said. He had a scar down his face.

''Franklin, how nice to meet you again.'' Magento said as the two shook hands.

''We have our army ready.'' Franklin said.

''Then we attack soon.'' Cable said.

''We have the shortcut ready but it is to the outside of the base. We will have to get past that wall.'' Franklin explained.

''Then you guys should be lucky you have Gambit.'' Gambit said as he lit up a cigarette.

A missile hit the ground. There was a delayed explosion but Pyro managed to hold the fire back. Two Prime Sentinels and Nimrod then landed.

''Nimrod.'' Cable yelled. He fired several shots. The Prime Sentinels broke down and moved towards the group. Scarlet Witch linked them together but they had upgraded and got out of it.

''I got it.'' David said. He took control of the parts and turned them into a fist shape and then threw it towards Nimrod.

''Kill mutants.'' Nimrod said before being hit. He was wrecked. Sentinels then surrounded them.

''Get underground.'' Franklin yelled. They started to run. David was control the fist of Prime Sentinels and hit several Sentinels.

The jets then went up in flames as they were hit by missiles. The group managed to get underground and escaped the Sentinels.

''We are going to have to fight our way out.'' Wolverine said as he got his claws out.

''We have to leave now.'' Franklin said. The base started to fall apart. The soldiers were getting ready.

''We step outside we get massacred. The shortcut is part out in the open.'' A soldier yelled.

''Do you have any weapons?'' Carrie asked.

''We have something.'' Franklin said.

''Let's use it.'' Deadpool said.

''Get the Cyclops.'' Franklin yelled.

''The what?'' Wolverine asked.

''When Cyclops died we got his head and used his eyes to create a weapon that fires a blast of energy. Similar to his optic blasts.'' Franklin explained.

''Will it work?'' Wolverine asked.

''It works.'' Franklin replied.

They had at least five spherical weapons with an opening. These were the cyclops weapons.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; What are these Cyclops weapons? The big battle is coming, there will be deaths. Carrie has got her dress material and David has the white dinner jacket, sound familiar? Next time:**

**Carrie is staring at her prom dress. Kitty was hanging up decorations. Chris and Billy were staring at a dead pig.**

**''Take down the wall.'' Magneto yelled. The wall around the Sentinel base went up in flames.**

**I am open to all suggestions and until next time, have fun.**


	7. Getting ready

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Carrie or X-men: Evolution. I would like to thank all of my reviewers.**

Carrie: Evolution chapter 7: Getting ready

Carrie was working on her dress. She had spent the last couple of days trying to perfect it but she couldn't. It was incredibly difficult because she was acting like a perfectionist but she was happy with the progress she was making. Kitty walked in.

''Whatcha doin'?'' Kitty asked.

''Have you been watching Phineas and Ferb again?'' Carrie asked. She knew she had been watching it again.

''Wade had it on and….Do you hear something?'' Kitty said. They walked to the window to see Wade building a rocket.

''I need ten reviews and I will launch this into space.'' Wade is saying to you.

''So….David?'' Kitty said.

''What about him?'' Carrie asked.

''Did you ever have that chat?'' Kitty asked.

''Not yet but soon.'' Carrie said. Kitty just nodded. The two continued to watch Wade in confusion.

Chris and Billy were in a farm. It was night time and they were with two friends. They walked up to the pig pen and looked at the prize winning pig.

''Ready?'' Billy said as he handed Chris the sledge hammer. Chris looked at the pig for a few moments but handed it back.

''I can't.'' Chris said. Billy seemed a little annoyed and took the hammer.

''I don't suppose any of you guys want to do it?'' Billy asked. He was clearly annoyed.

''No.'' The two said simultaneously. Billy just laughed and then killed the pig without mercy.

''Get the bucket.'' Billy said. Chris handed him the bucket. They stared at the dead pig for a few seconds.

Future

Everyone was getting ready for battle. This was their final battle and they knew most of them wouldn't come back.

''So what do we do about the wall?'' Bishop asked.

''Gambit'll do his best mon ami.'' Gambit said. He looked worried.

''Don't worry. We will be with you.'' Pyro replied.

''So we attack. We need to destroy the base. Gambit will blow a hole in the wall and we will march through. We use these Cyclops weapons to destroy the Sentinels and Master Mold.'' Cable explained.

''Then let's get ready.'' Wolverine said.

Everyone was getting in trucks and jets. Only a few were going to walk and take cover in the buildings. Only a few could fly and they were going to take off. Carrie and David were getting into a truck.

''You ready?'' Carrie asked. She had a small machine gun with a grenade launcher. It had been converted to shoot bullets that could pierce the Sentinels. David had a rifle with the same type of bullets and an axe.

They started to drive off. They were at least a mile away from the Sentinel base and they still hadn't run into any Sentinels.

''It's quiet, Why I might even say.'' Deadpool said before he was cut off.

''Do not say it Deadpool.'' X-23 snapped.

They were in a convoy of at least ten heavily armoured vehicles. They all had their own weapons attached. The wall around the Sentinel base was clearly visible and they were about to start. A missile hit the convoy blowing up one of the vehicles. Everyone jumped out of the vehicles. The drivers and the weapon operators started to circle around and fire their missiles.

The people in the jets jumped out and the jets started to fire missiles. Over a hundred Sentinels became visible with more coming towards them.

Carrie, Gambit, David, Pyro and Scarlet Witch took cover in a building. A Sentinel landed right near them and started to target them. Carrie started shooting the Sentinel in the head which eventually destroyed it.

''Destroy all mutants.'' The Sentinels yelled.

Pyro used his powers to blow up the flying Sentinels. He made the fire from their rockets go back in blowing them up. Scarlet Witch was changing the direction of the missiles. Gambit was throwing as many cards and rocks as he could.

''We need to get him to the wall.'' David yelled. He picked up a burning vehicle and threw it at a Sentinel.

Past

Everyone was decorating the institute. It was starting to look really nice and suitable for a dance or prom as everyone was calling it. Charles and Ororo were looking at the hall.

''It looks like it will be a fun night Charles.''

''It does indeed Ororo.''

Kitty was hanging up some decorations. Rogue was helping out and Jean walked in.

''Jean, could you help with these please?'' Kitty asked. She was trying to set up a banner.

''Sure.'' Jean said. She used her powers to hold the banner up so Kitty could attach it to the wall.

Carrie was staring at her dress. The prom wouldn't start for at least two hours and she was very nervous but so excited. She started to think about everything beforehand. She put on the dress to see how it fitted and it was perfect. This was a huge relief to her. Logan knocked on the door.

''Come in.'' Carrie said.

''Pink I should have guessed.'' Logan said as he walked in.

''How come?'' Carrie asked.

''You strike me as more of a girly girl like Kitty. I think if you had the chance to be yourself before you came here you would be a little more girly.'' Logan said. Carrie smiled at that thought.

''I think that as well.'' Carrie said. She did like that thought.

''I never realised how strict your parents were.'' Logan said.

''Mamma meant well but she….She was doing it for the lord.'' Carrie said. It didn't make much sense in her head.

''What did your father have to say about this?'' Logan asked.

''He um….He died.'' Carrie said. She felt sad by this.

''I'm sorry. What was his name?'' Logan asked.

''Ralph White.'' Carrie said. Logan started to think for a moment.

''Carrie there is something you need to know.'' Logan said but before he could say anything David walked in.

''Hey. Am I interrupting?'' David asked.

''Not at all bub. Have fun tonight.'' Logan said. He walked out. David walked over to Carrie.

''Hey.'' David said.

''Hey.'' Carrie said. The two smiled.

''I got this for you.'' David said. He gave her a corsage.

Future

The battle was waging and hell was loose. Deadpool was hanging onto a Sentinels head. He take out his sword and slashes it. He puts a grenade inside the hole and it explodes destroying the Sentinel and throwing Deadpool to the ground.

Magneto is hovering in the air. He was controlling several Sentinels and launching them into the ground. Bishop and Cable were firing everything they had at the Sentinels. Shadowcat was phasing Sentinels into the ground.

Shadowcat was running across the street. Three Sentinels landed surrounding her.

''Holt mutant. Prepare for termination.'' The Sentinels said. Shadowcat took out a gun and fired a missile at one before running away. She used her powers so that the lasers went through her. Wolverine jumped at the two Sentinels. He ripped one to pieces before the last one fired a burst of flames at him. Shadowcat the phased him into the ground destroying him.

''Thanks.'' Shadowcat said to Wolverine.

''Move out the way.'' Wolverine said. A Sentinel fired a shrapnel missile. They weren't injured by the explosion but a piece of metal hit Shadowcat in the chest killing her.

Gambit was by the wall. He had crawled through the rubble to get there. He put his hands on it and charged the wall. He managed to dodge the cannons mounted to the wall. Pyro and Scarlet witch were providing cover for him.

David was using his axe whilst Carrie was throwing Sentinels into walls. Two Prime Sentinels appeared. Scarlet Witch used her powers to link one and Pyro torched it. Carrie used her powers to throw it against the wall. David smacked it several times with his axe and then shot it with his gun blowing it up.

Franklin was running through the battleground. He ran up to a burning jet and walked inside. He picked up a Cyclops weapon. He pointed it at the sky where legions of Sentinels were flying. He opened up the weapon and burst of energy came out and obliterated the Sentinels in the sky.

''Take down the wall.'' Magento yelled. Gambit had finished charging the wall and let go. The wall then went up in flames and Gambit was thrown across the street along with the others.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; The battle has begun, what do you think? Everyone is getting ready for prom. Why did Wolverine when he heard about Carrie's father? Next time:**

**Carrie and David are dancing. Magneto is on the ground covered in blood and burn marks. Wade is torn apart by three Sentinels.**

**''This is the end of the line.'' Carrie said. She had a cyclops with her.**

** I am open to all suggestions and until next time, have fun.**


	8. Prom

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Carrie or X-men: Evolution. I would like to thank all of my reviewers.**

Carrie: Evolution chapter 8: Prom

Carrie and David walked downstairs and into the prom area. It had just started and people had just started to arrive. They walked up to everyone else who were sat around a table. Kitty was with Piotr, Rogue was with Remy and Scott was with Jean. They sat down with them.

''Loving the dress Carrie.'' The girls said. The guys just stared at her.

''Remember, I can kill you with my mind.'' David said.

''So who is going to dance?'' Jean asked.

''When the Brotherhood get here.'' Piotr replied.

Logan was walking across the landing and up to Wades room. He opened the door to find Wade with Care Bears. They were having a tea party.

''Your date is here...What's with the bears?'' Logan asked. He was quite disturbed.

''Well mr Snuggleflop clearly stated that if we don't do this….He will kill me.'' Wade said. He seemed quite nervous.

''You can't die.'' Logan said with a sigh.

''Oh….Then off we go.'' Deadpool said. He ran out the room rather quickly.

**Future**

The battle was going out of control. Cable and Bishop were inside a building, they were firing everything they had at the Sentinels, there seemed to be an unlimited supply.

''I'm nearly out.'' Cable yelled. He fired his gun at several Sentinels.

''I'm out.'' Bishop yelled. He grabbed a grenade and threw it at the Sentinels causing a large explosion. Nimrod burst in through the ceiling.

''Die mutants.'' Nimrod yelled.

''Kill it.'' Cable yelled. He fired the last of his gun at Nimrod but Nimrod fired several missile at the two. The explosion killed them both and heavily damaged Nimrod himself.

Magneto was hovering in the air. He was throwing cars and broken parts at Sentinels.

''Keep on fighting.'' Magneto yelled.

A Sentinel satellite aimed at the area. It fired a large missile at the battlefield which resulted in a large explosion. Magento tried to defend himself but he couldn't. He was on the ground covered in bruises and burn marks. A group of Sentinels landed by Magneto and fired a missile killing him.

Deadpool managed to stand up. The place was covered in flames and rubble. He had his swords in his hands and tried to walk with a healing leg. A Sentinel grabbed him by the leg. Another grabs his arm whilst another grabs the head.

''Quack.'' Deadpool said before he was torn apart. The body parts were thrown onto the floor and then torched.

John woke up on the ground. He had a broken leg and Wanda was next to him.

''Wanda...Wanda...Wake up.'' Pyro said. The look of fear covered his face, she was dead. He got up and looked around. Gambit had been killed in the explosion.

''Mutant identified.'' A Sentinel said as it walked up to him. Pyro made the fire burn the Sentinel to a shard.

The satellite was firing small missiles at individual mutants. Pyro saw a missile coming down and forced it to go the other way. It hit the satellite causing it to go up in flames. A sentinel landed by him and shot him.

Wolverine and X-23 were destroying as many Sentinels as they could but they were getting tired. The head of Franklin was then thrown to them. It put X-23 off for a second and a magnetised tank appeared. The two mutants screamed in agony as the metal was ripped from their bodies. Prime Sentinels then went inside they via their wounds and ripped their body apart.

Carrie and David jumped into a sewer.

''We should be safe here.'' David said. Carrie walked over to a metallic object, it was a Cyclops.

''Do you think we can get the Master Mold from here?'' Carrie asked.

''Yeah.'' David said.

''Let's go.'' Carrie said. David picked up his broken axe.

**Past**

Carrie and David were dancing on the dancefloor. John was trying to impress Wanda whilst Wade was with his date. Remy tried to get close with Rogue but she would not let him. Everyone else was just dancing normally.

Logan was standing with Ororo.

''I have a feeling something bad will happen.'' Ororo said. She smiled which indicated she was only joking.

''Do you smell that?'' Logan asked. Ororo looked a little worried.

''What?'' Ororo asked.

''Blood?'' Logan said. Ororo looked worried whilst Logan went looking for the source.

Everyone was voting on who should be prom king and queen.

''Is everyone going to vote for themselves?'' Kitty asked.

''Oui.'' Remy replied with a wink.

''I have.'' David whispered to Carrie.

''You can't.'' Carrie whispered back in protest.

''Come on...To the devil.'' David whispered.

''To the devil.'' Carrie said. The two kissed and Kitty took a photo.

''Such a good couple.'' Kitty said.

Billy and Chris were with Jubilee. She was in charge of counting the votes. Billy had a gun to her head whilst Chris had the blood.

''Carrie and David or I will paint the wall with mutant blood.'' Billy threatened. He hated mutants with a passion.

Chris walked upstairs ready to pour the blood.

''I'm just going to go to the toilet.'' David said. He walked into the bathroom. It was fairly busy but everyone just froze.

''We need to talk.'' The older David said. David looked shocked.

**Future**

Carrie and David were walking through the sewers looking for Master Mold.

''Are you sure we can take him down?'' David asked.

''We can die trying.'' Carrie said. She was tired of it all.

They were close to the base. They had a rough idea where they were going but not to sure. They walked up to a metallic wall.

''He is through there.'' David said. They knew if they detonated a cyclops it would blow up the facility.

The wall opened and a Sentinel drone burst out and started firing. David threw the axe at it destroying it.

''Are you ok?'' Carrie asked. David fell to the ground, he had been shot.

''Carry on...You need to.'' David said. He was in lots of pain.

''But.'' Carrie said. There were tears building up.

''Do not worry about me, I have an idea.'' David said. Carrie then walked into the room.

David used his telepathic powers to communicate with a dying Shadowcat. She phased his mind back in time, to the moment it all begun.

Carrie used her powers to open another door. It was a brightly lit room with a giant silver Sentinel like creature hooked up to the walls. This was Master Mold. A scan was then performed.

''Carrie White with the Cyclops….That blast would kill you.'' Master Mold said. A hologram then appeared, it was a face talking to her.

''It's worth it.'' Carrie said.

''But who are you saving.'' Master Mold asked. The face turned into a projection of Psylocke falling out of an exploding building. It then cut to several humans get grappled and then flung into the ground.

''At least you will be dead.'' Carrie said. She looked at the creature...That was not a Sentinel.

''Even if you do win...The Phalanx would have won.'' Master Mold said.

**Past**

''When you are up on stage blood is going to be poured on Carrie. It is going to start a chain of events that will lead to everyones death. Understand?'' The older David said.

''I understand.'' David said.

''Then go, everything that happens now is in your hands or.'' The older David said. He showed David the future where everyone was dying.

David ran out of the bathroom and up to Carrie.

''Check above the stage.'' David said to Logan telepathically.

''And the prom king and queen are. David Haller and Carrie White.'' They announced. Carrie was overwhelmed with joy whilst David was paranoid.

Carrie and David are then crowned. Carrie had never been more happy in her entire life but David was just worried. A screen then came down and he knew something was going to play that shouldn't.

Billy was with Jubilee. He was giving her mutants abuse. Logan just walked up to him with his claws out.

''Lets see what you can do bub.'' Logan said. Billy just pointed the gun at him.

John, Remy and Piotr took the screen down after seeing what some student was planning on showing. They took the kid outside along with the computer. They were disgusted, it was a video of Carrie having the freakout in the shower.

David looked at Carrie, she was so happy. Wade knew what was going on and ran upstairs to find Chris. Logan was busy with Billy.

''It's over you little whore.'' Wade said. He pointed a gun at Chris.

''To late.'' Chris said as she released the blood.

The blood started to pour but everything froze before it could hit Carrie. David looked up and made the blood go back into the bucket and back up to the top level.

''Not today.'' David said. Chris then fell unconscious.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; David has stopped the Chris and Billy, what would be their fate? Everyone in the future has died, what did you think? Have they changed the future? Next time;**

**An asteroid hit a corn field. The institute goes up in flames. Carrie is in her old house, she was with Margaret in the kitchen.**

**''They're here.'' Robert Kelly said.**

**I am open to all suggestions and until next time, have fun.**


	9. New Threat

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Carrie or X-men: Evolution. I would like to thank all of my reviewers.**

Carrie: Evolution chapter 9: New threat

It had been over a month since the prom. Everyone was enjoying their summer holidays and having a good time. The gruesome future had been avoided and everyone was happy. A group of teens were driving down the road, they were driving past some cornfields. It was dark and late but a large metallic asteroid hit the ground. It started to roll towards them until it became a humanoid figure. The car stopped and the teens just started at the metallic man.

''What is it?'' The driver asked.

''I have no idea.'' His mate replied.

''Phalanx have arrived on earth. Destroy all witnesses.'' The Phalanx said. His arm turned into a canon and then fired at the car killing everyone inside.

Senator Robert Kelly, the former principal of Bayville was sat in an office. Bolivar Trask walked up to him.

''They're here.'' Robert Kelly said. He put up a picture of one of the Phalanx.

''Then my work can begin.'' Bolivar said.

Everybody was away on holiday. They had gone cross country to the beach which everyone needed after the hectic year. Charles, Ororo, Logan and Hank were at the institute. They had let everyone go on their own because they were old enough and they younger students were with parents.

Charles was enjoying a cup of tea whilst watching Star Trek: Next Generation. It was a secret pleasure of his that Hank occasionally watched with him.

Three Phalanx started running towards the institute. Their bodies were covered in wired and tubes. They were flipping and rolling through the defenses and ripping them out of the ground. They turned their arms into cannons and fired several missiles at the institute.

Logan, Hank and Ororo ran outside to see what was going on. Charles was forced to go into the bunker. The Phalanx stopped and stared at the three teachers.

''Get Xavier. The Celestials want him alive.'' The Phalanx in the middle said.

''The others can die.'' The Phalanx on the right replied. They fired several blasts at the institute.

Hank jumped up at the Phalanx but it broke up and repaired itself on the other side of Hank. It then grabbed it in a series of cables and threw him to the ground. Logan tried to slash one but got caught and thrown into the air. The Phalanx fired a blast at him burning him up.

''Who are you?'' Ororo asked before firing a blast of lightning at them.

''We are the Phalanx.'' They replied. They fired a blast blowing Ororo away. The lightning did not bother them.

They fired more blasts at the institute destroying it. The ripped open the bunker.

''You can come with us.'' The Phalanx said to Xavier. He had tried to send a telepathic message but something was stopping him.

Carrie and David were lying on the beach. They were enjoying the afternoon, it was perfect to them.

''This has been perfect.'' Carrie said before kissing him.

''Like everyday with you.'' David replied.

A Phalanx came out of the ocean and started firing several shots at their villa. They had gone with the Brotherhood because they had become friends. Everyone ran outside to find the five Phalanx firing missiles at them.

It quickly became a war zone with Scott firing a blast up close at a Phalanx. It started to heat up its skin but the Phalanx extended its arm and smacked Scott.

''What are these things?'' Everyone was asking themselves as they ran for their lives.

David was running with Carrie. They ran up to one of the vans. Kitty, Remy, Rogue and Wade ran into the van with them. They started to drive off with the Phalanx chasing them.

''Human imperfection.'' The Phalanx yelled as it chased them through the busy street. It fired several missiles killing many people.

''I got it.'' Remy said. He threw a charged card at the Phalanx. The card managed to get lodged in the exploded damaging the Phalanx.

It jumped up and converted one of its arms into a sword. David picked up a car and threw it at the Phalanx. It forced the creature into a building. The car stopped and the Phalanx crawled out. The boys walked up to it.

Remy threw several cards at the alien machine damaging it more. David used his powers to break it apart and Wade took out a knife. He walked up to it.

''The Phalanx have already won.'' The dying Phalanx said. Wade cut it apart with his knife and pulled out a grenade. The three walked away as it went up in flames. They expected Wade to have these kind of things with him.

''Where can we go?'' Rogue asked.

''My old house is near here.'' Carrie replied.

''Are you sure?'' David asked. She knew what it meant for her going back there.

''How far?'' Rogue asked.

''An hours drive.'' Carrie replied. She seemed nervous and excited.

Robert and Bolivar were sitting in an office. They were watching the events that had just transpired.

''What exactly do we get out of this again?'' Robert asked. The collateral damage was insane.

''We got the technology we needed from these robots. It will advance the Sentinel project by years.'' Bolivar asked.

''And I suppose we can blame this on Magneto and get the registration act moved forward.'' Robert said.

''We are all winners.'' Bolivar said.

''We need the White girl.'' The TV turned itself on. There was a face made out of green lines.

''Have you not got her?'' Bolivar asked.

''We are going to trace her and then retrieve her.'' The face said. It was a Phalanx.

''This amount of damage was not apart of our deal. You said minimal.'' Robert said. He was a little annoyed about this.

''Would you like us to turn our attention to you? The Celestials have made it very clear what they want and it would be a shame to unleash our secret weapon upon you.'' The Phalanx replied.

''What secret weapon?'' Robert asked.

''It causes maximum Onslaught.'' The Phalanx said before signing off.

They had arrived in Maine, where Carrie was from. Carrie was really nervous and yet excited about seeing her mother again. She was worried what she would say about David.

They parked outside the house and walked up to the front door. Carrie knocked and waited. She could hear Margaret walked up to the door, she never got the broken floorboards fixed. Margaret opened the door to see Carrie.

''Hey momma.'' Carrie said. Margaret just looked at her in her shorts and shirt. Carrie thought she was going to freak but she didn't.

''Come in, please.'' Margaret said. Carrie and the others walked into the living room. It was exactly as Carrie left it but she noticed some medicine tubes around the place.

Margaret was in the kitchen. Carrie walked up to her.

''What happened.'' Carrie asked. She had the tube in her hand.

''I got put on medicine….I thought I would never see you again.'' Margaret said. She seemed more normal.

''Was it about the hurting?'' Carrie asked. Margaret nodded.

David was watching TV. There was footage of the institute being attacked and mutants being discovered dead.

''What is this, some kind of mutant war?'' Kitty asked. It was painful to watch.

''It's not a war...It's an extermination.'' David replied. He was getting more angry, he was worried about his father and everyone else.

Charles woke up in a metallic room. Logan was strung up in a room across from him. He was missing the skin that covers his belly and two machines were scanning the metal. A Phalanx walked up to Charles.

''The Celestials would like to talk to you, Xavier.'' The Phalanx said.

''Who are they?'' Charles asked. His legs were hooked up to a robotic pair.

''They created your mutation, they are responsible for you.'' The Phalanx replied.

''Please kill me.'' Logan begged.

''Oh no. We want to study you more.'' The Phalanx replied. It then walked off.

''Help me my X-men.'' Charles begged to himself.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Carrie and Margaret have met again, what will her reaction to David be? The Phalanx have arrived, what does that mean? I have changed them slightly but they will be more like their comic versions later; Next time.**

**Margaret is talking to David. Beast is ripping open a Phalanx. Magneto is hovering above a New York street.**

**''Come with me to Genosha.'' Magneto said.**

**I am open to all suggestions and until next time, have fun.**


	10. Brotherhood

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Carrie or X-men: Evolution. I would like to thank all of my reviewers.**

Carrie: Evolution chapter 10: Brotherhood

Carrie, David, Rogue, Kitty, Wade and Remy were watching television. Margaret walked in and sat down with them. She had her caramel tea and was sipping it.

''Do you know what I feel when I walk into this house?'' Wade asked as he looked around.

''What?'' David asked.

''Family. I feel family. This is a lovely family home.'' Wade said. He stood up and looked at one of the crosses on the wall.

''Not the place Wade.'' David replied. Carrie was struggling to talk to Margaret.

''What do we do?'' Kitty asked.

''We have to find out who they are.'' Carrie replied.

''How exactly do we do that?'' Rogue asked.

''We enlist help.'' Remy said. He took out his phone and opened the contact for John.

The police were surrounding a old apartment block. It is close to being condemned. The police are heavily armed and getting ready to enter. The kick the door down and run inside. They head for the stairs checking every apartment.

Erik and the brotherhood are in one of the apartments. Wanda sees the police coming through a vision.

''They're coming.'' Wanda yelled. Pietro, John, Fred, Todd and Lance got up and picked up several cases.

''Pietro.'' Erik said. He was looking out of the window. Pietro just smiled and ran out.

The police were marching up the stairs. The are getting ready to burst in on them. Pietro runs out of the room and down the staircase towards the police. Within seconds the police burst through windows and hit the ground. Pietro runs back into the room.

''From the roof.'' Wanda replied. Erik nods to Lance.

The police are grappling down the building so they can burst in. Lance puts his hand on the wall and shakes the building making the grappling line holders break and the police fall to the ground.

''What do we do?'' The police captain asks. They still have a barrier around the building. Trask drives up to them in his black car.

''No luck?'' Trask asks.

''Why are you here?'' The police captain asks.

''This operation has been selected to carry out an anti-mutant weapon.'' Trask said.

''You know who is in there? That's Magneto the most.'' The police captain said before being cut off.

''Dangerous mutant alive. Yes I know about him and I don't appreciate you turning him into something he's not.'' Trask finished.

''Why he hasn't killed us now is a mystery.'' The police captain said.

''Because he isn't what you think he is.'' Trask replied.

The snipers get ready on the roof tops. They take aim.

''Snipers.'' Wanda yelled.

''Snipers you say. Well, let me deal with them.'' Erik said.

''Taking aim….What the?'' The snipers said. The gun barrels started to bend and eventually snapped.

''Now what mate?'' John asked. He was getting a little excited.

''Now we wait to see their next move.'' Erik replied.

''Snipers are down. Dammit.'' The police captain said.

''We're ready.'' Trask said into his phone.

''For what?'' The captain asked.

''The new mutant hunting weapon.'' Trask said.

The street light starts to flicker. Trask smiles whilst the captain looks confused. The light started to flicker and spark until a beam of electricity left it. It got bigger and bigger before hitting the ground. When it did it started to roll and it turned into a Phalanx soldier. It stood up and looked at the building.

''I, I don't know what that is. Something is coming.'' Wanda yelled.

The Phalanx looked up and fired a missile at the building.

''What the hell. Get that thing out of here.'' The police captain yelled.

The Phalanx jumped onto the building and climbed up. It looked inside to see the Brotherhood on the floor and injured.

''Mutants injured. Extract Magneto.'' The Phalanx said. It scanned Erik who looked up.

''Pyro.'' Erik yelled. John jumped up and fired a burst of flames at the Phalanx. he had protected them the best he could from the explosion so he wasn't to injured.

The Phalanx is consumed by fire and falls off. It quickly fixes itself.

''Self healing. That is what it does.'' Trask said to the captain.

''It just opened fired.'' The captain replied.

Erik hovered out of the building and hovers above the street. The Phalanx extends his arm towards him. The arm hits the ground and the Phalanx can't retract it.

''I am the master of magnetism and you are made of metal.'' Erik replied. The Brotherhood arrive on a metal floor piece and jump onto the ground. Erik hovers down.

''Assistance require.'' The Phalanx said. Erik was about to rip it apart the Phalanx.

''Where are you from?'' Erik asked. The Phalanx exploded from the inside, blowing the head off. There were a few more explosions but it was more or less dead. The police started to run towards the Brotherhood.

A metal ball was created and the Brotherhood got inside and took off. Wanda was blocking and shots and making the guns jam. The metal ball takes off into the air.

''Back to Genosha yo.'' Todd said as he sat down.

''Any of you guys remember Remy?'' John asked as he checked his phone.

Charles was in the cell. He was trying to reach his X-men but couldn't. Logan was struggling to stay awake. His Adamantium was starting to be stripped away and there were red lines doing up his Adamantium.

''What do you think happened to Hank and Ororo?'' Logan asked.

''I do not know Logan. I do not know.'' Charles said. He seemed depressed.

Hank was in another cell. He woke and up yelled in agony. He was attached to several wires. They were electrocuting him and pumping something into his blood.

''What is this madness?'' Beast screamed. He started to remove each wire and tube. His eyes had turned to a dark red and there were a few visible red veins.

He managed to break himself out and climbed out of the high cell. He jumped around and attacked a Phalanx. He could feel the beast take over. He started to rip the Phalanx apart but it deconstructed itself and then rebuilt as soon as Beast was falling. It grabbed him and threw him against the ground.

''What have you done to me?'' Beast yelled. He started to scream.

David walked out of the bathroom. He bumped into Margaret. It was getting late and they were both tired.

''Thank you for the hospitality.'' David said.

''It's my pleasure. So you and Carrie.'' Margaret said. David scanned her mind to see that she had been on her meds and won't be a problem.

''Me and Carrie.'' David replied.

''Treat her well. She's been through so much and cannot go through anymore.'' Margaret explained.

''I know. I must ask you something though.'' David said.

''What?'' Margaret asked.

''I can enter minds and I once entered hers. I saw a man inside her head. Who was her father?'' David asked.

Rogue and Remy were in a bed. They weren't touching skin but they were still close.

''How is Kitty doing?'' Remy asked.

''Not well. Do you think we should check on her?'' Rogue asked again. Remy checked his phone.

''I think we should go outside.'' Remy said.

The group was standing outside. The metal ball lands on the street. The Brotherhood walk out of it and up to the remaining X-men. Rogue walks up to Wanda. Remy walks up to John. Kitty walks over to Lance. Wade walks over to Todd and Fred. He then takes out a pack of cards. David walks towards Erik. Carrie went with him.

''Come with me to Genosha.'' Erik said. The metal ball got bigger so there was room. Carrie walked over to Margaret.

''I gotta go momma.'' Carrie said.

''Please don't.'' Margaret begged.

''I have to or they will follow us here and hurt you. I love you.'' Carrie said.

''I love you to little girl.'' Margaret replied. Carrie re-joined the others and they got in the metallic sphere.

''She'll be safe.'' David said.

Kurt woke up in a prison cell. He tried to teleport but he got an electric shock stopping him. He had a collar on him which was attached to him via cable attached to the wall.

''What the?'' Kurt yelled. He looked through the cell window and saw that there were other cells all with mutants. There were over two hundred cells all with mutants.

The lights came on waking everyone up. They started to look around and started to scream in pain as the cable went purple. Their eyes went dark red quickly after.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; The Phalanx are working with Bolivar, why? Who are holding Kurt was the other mutants? Carrie has left Margaret again, will they reunite? Next time:**

**The X-men and Brotherhood arrive in Genosha. Beast and Wolverine were fighting, their eyes were red.**

**''Welcome to Genosha.'' Erik said.**

**I am open to all suggestions and until next time, have fun.**


End file.
